Enzo Rivero
Name: Enzo Oda Rivero Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: Date of Birth: April 8th, 2526 Age: 31 Height In Armour: 6’5” Height: 6’2” Weight In Armour: 470lbs Weight: 220lbs Generation: IV Primary Specialization: Preferred Specialization: Engineer UNSC Primary: M359 Series DMR UNSC Secondary: M20 PDW Additional Gear: Combat knife, C-12 Plastic explosive, Biofoam, Tacpad, Argus explosives detector, Suit Colors: Navy Blue and White Physical Description Due to his athletic background, Enzo has a wingspan of 7’ and broad shoulders. He is not incredibly muscular, but looks can be deceiving. He has a bit of an oval face with a defined chin. He has dark brown eyes and dark brown medium length hair which he likes to spike up. Personality Enzo loves to be social, but is careful with the people he is around. Outside his friend group he likes to be a bit more quiet, choosing to observe the other people before socializing with them. He treats strangers with respect, but is cautious with them, taking the golden rule to heart.This may make him be seen as a bit dry and unapproachable. Outside interactions with strangers is where his true nature comes through. He is a very kind person and loves animals more than anything. With his squadmates and friends he likes to think of them as family, and holds them very close to his heart. Around his close friends and people he enjoys being around Enzo likes to be a bit of a joker, sometimes getting too loud and rambunctious. Bio Enzo was born on Tribute, on 2526, to two parents who both served in the UNSC. Hi childhood was relatively normal, he grew up loving sports and went to public school in Tribute. While in school though he developed a strong love for technology and athletics, and that was the driving force to him pursuing good grades. While in high school he played for his school’s soccer team as a defender, being one of the strongest players on the team. During his junior year, he was able to captain his team to the state finals, where he was beaten soundly by the eventual state champions. This caused a fire to burn in his head, and he trained his hardest and worked with his team to bring the title to his school senior year. At the end of his senior year he was about to decide on whether to go to college but after some time with his parents and talking to a UNSC recruiter he realized that he would be able to gain access to better technology in the military. Enzo served as a UNSC marine for 5 years, and was stationed on outer colonies, fighting off the occasional insurrectionist attack. During one such attack, he was able to pull off a coordinated ambush on a group of innies that outnumbered his squad 3-1. Because of that he was offered a chance to become an ODST. After training, he served as an ODST for 3 years in the Human-Covenant war, hopping from planet to planet fighting covenant. He was stationed in Tribute when the Covenant began to attack, and began to assist in the retreat. After seeing ship after ship be blown to bits, something clicked within him, and a deep hate for the Covenant was born. He was about to board one of the final ships, when a squad of covenant attacked his squad. Enzo managed to take down a few of the jackals and grunts when a brute attacked him. The brute knocked him to the ground, but before he could do anything else a Spartan came by and killed the brute. The brute became enraged, and with two more brutes in tow, concentrated on the spartan. The spartan managed to kill two of them but as he turned to face the third, the brute waved a gravity hammer down at the spartan and killed him. Enzo became enraged and managed to take down the brute, getting on the ship in time and retreating. After learning of his actions, he was offered to become a part of the SPARTAN-IV program, and happily accepted. After completing his spartan training, he only took part in a few battles before being assigned to the UNSC Acheron.